Sora no Switch
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: This is my piece of crazy ideas and writing ability. This does contain lemons, but it's better I teach you kids now rather than your parents when you're old enough. This is a story of body swapping and some yuri is included.


Sora no Switch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono. Wish I did, but I don't._

Chapter 1 – Angels

It was just a warm summer day. Summer vacation was going to end in just a week. There is still another person who did not do his summer assignment. This person's name is, Sakurai Tomoki. Tomoki is just your average teenage boy that loves peace and quiet with a huge sense of pervertedness. But the people he has to deal with on a daily basis, not so much. Mitsuki Sohara, the next door neighbor and a girl with a crazy killer karate chop. Sugata Eishirou, the leader of the New World Club, a weird senpai who is bent on discovering "The New World". Satsukitane Mikako, the student council president, daughter of the Yakuza leader, and a person who has a scary personality. Ikaros, a battle type angeloid, type alpha, wing type variable, fell out of the sky and serves Tomoki. Nymph, an electronic warfare type angeloid, type beta, wing type non variable stealth, originally came to retrieve Ikaros, but betrayed Synapse and stays with Tomoki. Astraea, a close combat type angeloid, type delta, wing type non variable acceleration, came from Synapse to destroy Tomoki, but also fell in love with him and betrayed Synapse, living condition currently unavailable.

"What kind of work is this!? I don't even understand the problem! Okay, I'll just try to read it out loud. (_w__p_ + _q_) / 2 + (_w__p_ − _q_) / 2 = _w_p,_ w__p_ + _q_) / 2 * (_w__p_ − _q_) / 2 = (_w_2_p_ − _q_2) / 4 = (_e__p_ − (_e__p_ − 4_d__p_)) / 4 = _d__p_…WHAT THE HELL, I DON'T GET IT!" shouted Tomoki furiously.

"Calm down Tomo-chan, if we work on this long enough, we'll be able to figure it out" said Sohara.

"Oi, Ikaros, can you figure this out?" asked Tomoki.

Ikaros came over and looked at the difficult math equation. Her eyes went read as she was calculating the formula. Her eyes went back to normal once she finished writing the answer.

"Here you go master" said Ikaros in monotone.

"Thanks, let me take a look at that" said Tomoki.

He looked at the equation and was shocked. She actually found an answer instead of writing "Master" all over his paper in pen.

"Whoa, impressive Ikaros, you're really smart. If it weren't for that damned math teacher giving us these impossible problems, I'd be able to do this too. Where did he even get this anyway?" asked Tomoki.

"It's from Fermat's Last Theorem, supposedly the hardest equation ever conceived" said Sugata, coming out of nowhere.

"Eh, where did you come from!?" shouted a surprised Tomoki. "Anyway, Sohara, how many problems do we have left?"

"…one hundred…" said Sohara silently.

"What, aw crap, this is just wrong. Sometimes I wish I was an angeloid so I could figure out these things in an instant" said Tomoki.

"Yes, master" said Ikaros, taking out another one of her cards.

"No, wait, Ikaros, don't!" said Tomoki.

But it was too late; the card was activated before he could stop her. The whole room swirled and twisted. Everything went black and Tomoki was out. An hour later, Tomoki finally woke up. He felt out of it. His head was hurting and everything was still spinning,

"Tomo-chan, is that you?" asked Sohara.

"Nymph, what do you mean?" asked Tomoki.

He looked around the room, still in a daze. He saw Sohara, Sugata, and Nymph. Ikaros was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ikaros?" asked Tomoki.

"Here, Master" said Ikaros in monotone.

"What, not you Sohara, Ikaros" said Tomoki.

"Here, Master" said Sohara's voice again.

Tomoki looked around the room. He saw a pretty strange sight. Sohara with an emotionless face, Astraea sitting by the table and eating chips, Nymph looking over him with a worried expression, Sugata looking around completely confused, and…himself? This is a bad sign. Tomoki can see the destruction of his peace and quiet right before him. He can see the battle approach his fort. He can see his fort raise the white flag, like the French would in any war. (A/N: Don't mean to offend, just telling the truth.) After staring at himself, thinking, he finally decided to look down at the ruins of his peace. A choker with two and a half chain links attached. Beneath that, he sees…BREASTS!!! Maybe this isn't so bad after all…After looking for a while, he gave it a squeeze. He looked up and saw every staring at him, shocked. Well everyone except Sohara, which is definitely weird. He looked over at Nymph, who was staring downwards, eyes completely shadowed out. Then suddenly a purple aura burst from her being. She raised her hand in a chopping position; her aura growing.

"Tomo-chan…." said "Nymph" in a deep and eerie voice, "what do you think you're doing?"

"N-Nymph, what's the matter?" stuttered Tomoki in fright.

"Wait, before things get anymore out of hand, we should sort things out" said Sugata in Tomoki's body.

Tomoki sighed in relief when he saw the monstrous aura dissipate.

"We have to figure out who is who. I am Sugata in Tomoki's body" said Sugata.

"I'm Sohara in Nymph-chan's body" said Sohara.

"I am Ikaros in Sohara-san's body" said Ikaros.

"I'm Nymph in Delta's body" said Nymph.

"I'm Tomoki in Ikaros's body, I guess" said Tomoki.

"I don't get what's going on. Why is everyone acting all weird?" asked a confused Astraea.

What happened next was nothing less than _**face palm fury**_.

"Oh, I get it! Its role-playing isn't it!?" confirmed a still out of the picture Astraea.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Tomoki in a "what the hell?" kind of way.

"I don't get what, Ikaros-senpai? Oh, I want be the dragon!" said a very confused Astraea.

"This isn't role-playing! I'm Tomoki and Ikaros switched our bodies around with one of her cards!" shouted Tomoki, trying to get through to any particle of a brain Astraea has.

"Oh, I see" said Astraea, finally understanding.

"Ikaros, why did you do this?" shouted Tomoki.

"Master said he wished to be an angeloid, so I granted Master's wish" said Ikaros.

"Well I was joking! Turn us back right now!" shouted Tomoki.

"Unfortunately, I can't. The card I used was an older model. We have to wait until the card shuts itself down and the effects wear off" said Ikaros.

"…"

Tomoki said nothing. He was completely shocked at the sight of his peace in rubble. But then again, he is a female now. He figures he should make the best of it while it lasts.

"Ikaros, since I'm in your body, I should be able to do what you can right?" asked Tomoki.

"Yes, that is correct" said Ikaros.

"Then can you show me how to use your body?" asked Tomoki, with a perverted grin stretching across his face.

Ikaros nods to agree. Tomoki tells everyone to leave. He suggests that it is dangerous if he fires a projectile by accident. He truly feels that way to an extent, but deep down in his heart, he just wants to mess around with Ikaros's and Sohara's bodies. Everyone agrees that they should not be blown up by accident, so they leave. The only ones left are Ikaros and Tomoki. Even Nymph left, knowing how powerful and accurate Ikaros's weapons are.

"Okay Ikaros, let's get down to business" said Tomoki.

"Yes" said Ikaros.

After a few hours, Tomoki had learned a few things. He learned how to use his wings. He learned how to tap into his information banks. He learned how to go into Uranus Queen Mode. He learned how to lock on to things and fire "Artemis". Also, for some reason, Ikaros wanted to teach him how to pet a watermelon properly. So by the end of those few hours, he was flying high in the sky, doing some target practice, while Ikaros sat and watched with a watermelon, fresh from their patch, in her hands. Tomoki flew back down to their porch and started talking to Ikaros.

"Phew, that was a lot to learn. Maybe we should just save the rest for tomorrow" said Tomoki.

"Yes" said Ikaros in response.

"Wow, I'm surprised that angeloids sweat. I'm covered in sweat. I should go take a shower" said Tomoki, with another perverted grin. "In fact, Ikaros, why don't you join me?"

Ikaros did nothing but nod in response. So the headed to the bathroom. They got undressed as the water was filling the tub. They both stepped inside the tub. Tomoki looked at their naked bodies and had a massive nosebleed right on the spot. The hot water wasn't helping it stop either. He looked down at his newly acquired E-cups. Just like Mikako would do in _**any**_ situation, he just casts all morals aside. This chance was too good to pass up. He put both hands on his breasts and gave them a good ol' rubbing. Unlike doing it to other girls as Tomoko, he can actually feel the pleasure pulsating throughout his body. A deep red blush was coming on to Ikaros's face as Tomoki was getting more into it.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked Ikaros in a cute, embarrassed tone.

"What do you think? I'm discovering a new side to **being** female" said Tomoki in between breaths.

Ikaros tried to look away. She was completely embarrassed and the huge blush on her face showed it. Tomoki has a quick glance at Ikaros and stopped for the moment.

"Aw c'mon Ikaros don't be like that. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'll try it on your body" said Tomoki.

With that, Tomoki gave Ikaros, a.k.a. Sohara's body, a feeling to remember. Her breasts, now a size larger and counting, feel it a lot more. Angeloids were made to please their masters, so this feeling of self pleasure was new to her. This was a feeling that she had not yet experienced. This sense of arousal intrigued her, so she took her own hands and tried to put them on her breasts, but the sense of pleasing Tomoki placed her hands on the breasts of her original body. So they just went back and forth at fondling one another.

LEMON WARNING: If you are under the age of 17, beware; the next scene includes a huge dose of lemons. You shouldn't have even started this fanfic in the first place. But then again, if you made it this far why stop right, do whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn.

As for Tomoki, he was reaching his limit. As a man, he had felt this feeling of pleasure even less than Ikaros has. Ikaros was still fondling him while rubbing her breasts against his back. Tomoki wanted to leave, but this feeling, and Ikaros, was keeping him from leaving the tub. Tomoki, who had his eyes closed, reached around and randomly grabbed something. He tried to grip this item, but unfortunately, what he grabbed was a bottle of Pine-Sol _**Lemon**_ Fresh Cleaner that he left in the bathroom for cleaning. The bottle was open, squirting the liquid into his eyes, ruining the moment.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Ikaros in between rapid breaths.

"Eyes…hurt…commence…self-repair program…" said Tomoki, also in between breaths, but for a different reason.

After the repairing program worked its magic, Tomoki just decided to finish cleaning himself and then go to sleep. After the two came out of the bathroom, Ikaros started talking.

"Master, is there something wrong with me?" asked Ikaros.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoki.

"I feel so tired and I can't keep my eyes open" said Ikaros.

"Oh right, angeloids don't sleep right? Well this is what it means to feel sleepy" responded Tomoki.

"So this is what sleeping is?" asked Ikaros.

"Not quite, you're only feeling sleepy, you're not sleeping yet" said Tomoki.

"Then what is it like to sleep?" asked Ikaros.

"Just give it a try. All you have to do is to lie in bed and close your eyes. Eventually you will fall asleep" said Tomoki.

Ikaros did as Tomoki said and soon enough fell asleep. Although Tomoki was in Ikaros's body, he also felt sleepy. He tried to sleep, and it worked, but he had no dreams that night. On the contrary, Ikaros did.

(A/N: Hello readers! Did you enjoy my piece of crazy ideas and writing ability? This is my third fanfiction, but don't go easy on the reviews. Give me all the advice you possibly can to make the next chapter better. I decided to write on Sora no Otoshimono because I was bored and I'm currently waiting for the next chapter of the manga and the extra episode of the anime. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review, and please support the next chapter!)


End file.
